


Wandlore

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 138: “Is that a wand in your pocket?”Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Wandlore

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 138: “Is that a wand in your pocket?”
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Wandlore

~

“Teddy’s here.” Lily nudged James. 

“And?” 

“You could almost have convinced me you don’t care, except I’ve seen how you eye fuck him when you think no one’s watching.” 

James groaned. “I’m going to pretend my baby sister did _not_ just say that.” 

After snorting, Lily whispered, “Although I can’t fault your taste. He does look like he has an impressive…wand in his pocket.”

“Stop! I’m also going to pretend you’re not making wand jokes. Bloody hell!” 

“Who’s joking?” Lily chuckled. “And speaking of, I’m off to find Scorpius.”

“No…fondling his wand!” James hissed. 

“Whose wand?” asked Teddy.

~

Composing himself, James turned towards Teddy and smiled. “Hey.” 

“Hey, yourself,” said Teddy, slapping James on the back. “So, whose wand are we not fondling?” 

James groaned. “Please forget you heard that.” 

“Not a chance.” Teddy grinned. “Especially if you’re the…wand fondler. If so, it answers an important question.” 

James blinked at him. “It…does?” 

“Mmhm.” Teddy’s friendly smile morphed into a sexy smirk. “I’ve liked the shape of _your_ wand for ages.” 

“My…But you know nothing about my wand!” 

“Oh, I know enough.” Teddy gave him a slow once-over, his eyes lingering on James’ crotch. “Trust me.” 

~

“I…” James scowled. “Did Lily put you up to this?” 

Teddy’s expression hardened. “Do you think that little of me, Jamie? Have I ever been the sort to do anything I don’t want to do?”

“No,” James said, searching his eyes. “No, you haven’t.”

Teddy’s smirk returned. “Well, it seems you do know me after all. So, what are you drinking tonight? Jamie? Hello? Earth to Jamie!” 

“Sorry.” James looked away from Teddy’s eyes. “I…um—”

“Whatever it is, I think you’re done.” Teddy took James’ arm, steering him away from the bar. “Let’s get you home.” 

“But—!”

“Come on.” 

~

Once outside, James asserted himself. “I’m not drunk!”

Teddy snorted. “You’re a sharp bloke, quick, and I just saw you not able to identify what you’re drinking. So, yeah, I think you are.” 

“I’m really not.” James sighed. “I was just…distracted.” 

“By what?” 

“Whom, you mean.” 

Teddy raised an eyebrow. “There you are.” He smirked. “And I’ll bite. By _whom_ were you distracted?” 

“You, of course.” Feeling bold, James leaned in for a kiss, but Teddy immediately backed away. James froze. “Shit.” 

Teddy sighed. “Jamie, I—”

“It’s fine,” James said, avoiding Teddy’s eyes. “I should go—”

“Wait!”

James Disapparated.

~

“Want me to poison him?” Lily asked.

James groaned. “It was embarrassing enough, thanks.” 

Lily, sitting in Scorpius’ lap, fumed. “Teddy should know not to mess with a Potter.” 

“He wasn’t,” said Scorpius.

James stared at Scorpius. “Didn’t you hear what I just said?! He pretended to fancy me, and—”

“He wasn’t pretending.” 

Lily eyed Scorpius. “Explain.” 

Scorpius shrugged. “Lupin’s a Hufflepuff. If there was even the _possibility_ James was drunk, he’d back off.” 

James blinked. “Fuck me, you’re right.” 

Lily smirked, hugging Scorpius. “Sod off, Scorpius is mine.” 

Rolling his eyes, James left them snogging. He owed an apology.

~

Teddy wasn’t at the pub. Dejected, James left. Passing a park, he saw a familiar figure seated on a bench. Heart pounding, he approached. “Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” 

Teddy’s head popped up. “I didn’t think I’d see you again tonight.” 

James moved closer. “I didn’t think you would either.” 

Teddy hummed. “Who’d you talk to?” 

James considered lying, then discarded the idea. Teddy was an Auror, he’d know. “Lily and Malfoy.” 

“They’re smart.” 

“They are.” James coughed. “Forgive me?” 

“Sure.” Teddy stood. “If.” 

“If?” 

“You take a Sobering Potion.” 

~

“I’m not drunk.” 

Teddy simply waited. 

James smiled. “Whatever you want.” 

“ _Whatever_ I want?” Teddy chuckled. “You should never promise someone that.” 

“As I was reminded today, you’re a Hufflepuff, a gentleman.” James grinned. “I think I’ll be all right.” 

“Very well.” Teddy held out a phial and without hesitation, James took it and downed it. 

“Happy?” 

Smirking, Teddy moved in, gathering James to him. “Yes,” he murmured, and moment later, James’ mouth was full of his tongue. 

Grinding himself against Teddy, James gasped as he felt his hard cock against his thigh. Then, a moment later, they were elsewhere.

~

When Teddy broke the kiss, James looked around. “Your flat?” 

“Yep.” 

James hadn’t seen Teddy’s flat in ages and he’d _never_ seen his bedroom. “Nice.”

Teddy laughed. “Want a tour?” 

“Later,” James whispered, dragging Teddy close. “After you show me the bed.” 

“I’ll do more than show it to you.” And Teddy was walking James backwards down the hallway, and they were kissing, and clothes were disappearing. Teddy shoved James onto the bed, climbing on top of him and—

“Fuck,” James moaned as Teddy fingered him. 

“Working on it,” whispered Teddy, and then there were no more words. 

~

Lying beneath Teddy, James felt warm, happy. He eyed the ceiling, wondering if he anyone would notice if he stayed there forever. 

“Didn’t think we’d end up here tonight.” 

James smiled. “Well, if you hadn’t insisted on me being sober—”

Teddy shifted, staring into James’ eyes. “I won’t fuck anyone without their faculties or who doesn’t enthusiastically agree.” 

Humming, James kissed Teddy’s throat. “Or who doesn’t have an impressive…wand?”

Teddy laughed. “Admittedly, that doesn’t hurt.” 

“Says you,” said James, wincing exaggeratedly. 

Teddy blinked. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Are—?”

“Teasing.” James kissed him. “Relax, your wand’s perfect.” 

~


End file.
